


It Was You All Along?!

by FlowerV3x



Category: BanG Dream! Girl's Band Party! (Video Game)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-20
Updated: 2020-06-20
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:20:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 524
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24818272
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FlowerV3x/pseuds/FlowerV3x
Summary: Flower finds out that Yukina was the little shit that beat her in sled racing on Club Penguin seven times three years ago.
Relationships: Minato Yukina/V4 Flower
Comments: 3
Kudos: 11





	It Was You All Along?!

**Author's Note:**

  * For [](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts).



> I made this in an hour hope you like it lmao

“So you were the little shit who was beating me in sled racing!”

Flower could not believe it. It was her. It was _actually_ her all along. Three years ago, before Club Penguin shut down, there was this little shit who beat her seven times in a row in sled racing. Can you believe it? _Seven times_. It was preposterous for her. Humiliating, even. She wanted to meet that person in person so she could strangle them because of it. She was known as Club Penguin's "Goat" Sled Racer (Well… not exactly known by everyone who plays Club Penguin back then, more like just her). But that title was stolen away from her by some random person. Who was that person? It was none other than Minato Yukina, her best friend, her partner-in-crime, her uhh…

Anyways, she was fuming, fuming in anger as she confronted Yukina. She wanted revenge for what she has done to her three years ago. And by revenge not in an evil way, of course. Yukina was nice to her, and she always was. But what she did to her was unacceptable, unforgivable no matter want. Now, she is finally gonna have her revenge.

“What about it, Flower-san?”

“I-It's unacceptable! Seven times?! And in a row?! No, this is just…!”

“Just accept it, Flower-san. You lost seven times.”

“I can't!”

She can't accept the fact that she was bested by Yukina seven times in sled racing. Yukina wasn't even good at games! So how come she managed to best Flower in sled racing seven times? Does she have a hidden talent in sled racing? No that can't be right. As she was gonna open her mouth, Yukina suddenly walks towards her. What is she planning?

“Well, how about this then.”

“Huh?”

Out of nowhere, Yukina suddenly pulls her arm into her direction and both of their lips smack against each other.

“Mhm?!”

Why was Yukina kissing her? She has no idea, she wished she had, actually. As she was trying to recover from shock, there was suddenly something wet that seems to be trying to enter her mouth.

Yukina's tongue.

“?!” Yukina's tongue entered through her mouth when she accidentally opened it just a little bit. Her tongue was lapping against hers. She felt a little dazy of what was happening. Her face was burning, as if smoke was gonna come out from her ears. And she can't grasp any air from the kiss.

After what felt like an hour, Yukina finally pulls away from her, a string of saliva on their mouths connected.

Yukina has a stoic look on her face as if nothing happened. She wasn't grasping for air like Flower was. She was red, her face was burning, and was catching her breath. Who knew her best friend was such a good kisser?

“Is that enough as an apology or do I have to do it for another six times to make up for those seven losses you got from me?”

Six more French kisses? Flower will definitely need CPR after that. She was out of breath at the first kiss, but six more?

“A-A-Apology a-a-accepted,” she stuttered.


End file.
